Kingdom Hearts: Twilight Destinies
''Kingdom Hearts: Twilight Destinies ''is a fanfiction game in the Kingdom Hearts series set to be released on the Playstation 3 (If it were real). The game is named after the idea that "twilight" means "opposites" and the story follows Sora and his "opposite" Minoru. It was designed by me with an unrealistic release date set for TBA, 2011 in Japan. The main theme song for the game has not been decided yet. This page is currently under edit. :) Story Two years after the events of Kingdom Hearts II Sora mysteriously finds himself on a world unknown to him. Through several events Sora learns that he is in a parallel universe of his own but it too suffers from the wrath of the Heartless. Sora begins a journey to aid in the fight against the Heartless, along side the young Minoru and powerful, but mysterious, Chack. However, Sora has yet to learn that this universe itself has a secret or two in store for him. Gameplay Scenarios This game may only feature a single player game mode, however, each of the protagonist have their own set of worlds and destinies they complete within the story. Each character will eventually reach a world a previously played character may have already encountered but the areas, enemies, and difficulty may be completely different. The last tier of worlds remain the same for all the protagonist, however, each will feature different story lines and possibly different endings. Abilities Kingdom Hearts: Twilight Destinies will feature new and familiar play styles and abilities resembling those from the other Kingdom Hearts games. Sora's overall play style and abilities are similar to those from Kingdom Hearts II but will also feature similarities to Ventus from Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep and his new unique ability Havoc. Minoru has a playing style similar to Aqua from Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep but he introduces his own unique ability of Weapon Fusion. Chack's playing style is a straight forward "berserker" playing style. Although similar to Terra from Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, he has his own unique ability Blitz. Way of the Worlds or World's Odyssey? Two features to playing are added to gameplay to help keep it original and new at the same time! Way of the Worlds is much like Kingdiom Hearts II where the worlds can be visited via Gummi Ship, however, there is also the World's Odyssey which works like a game board similar to those in Mario Party. Both have their ups and downs. Where World's Odyssey has the possibilities of receiving items for completing missions it also tends to reduce your stats as a challenge or make you fight enemies several levels higher then you. Way of the Worlds does not feature any special item gain after worlds or segments of worlds (missions) are completed but it does feature Gummi Ship battles while World's Odyssey does not. Also, Way of the Worlds is always on an average level of difficulty based on the character's level. Which ever way you wish to play is up to you to choose and the style can be changed when ever you feel like it. Tarot Cards Tarot Cards work as the summons within this game. They are gained either through special missions in World's Odyssey, completing worlds, defeating bosses, or in chest. Only 3 Tarot Cards can be used per mission or world. There are many types of Tarot Cards and each feature different powers or abilities the player can use for battle or for getting around the worlds. ='List of Tarot Cards' = *Tails *Diddy Kong *NiGHTS *Dark Magician *Thexdar *Roger Rabbit *WALL-E *Bolt *Zero *Zack Fair *Auron Keyblades There are a few familiar keyblades that appear within the game but there are tons of new ones, at least two for each world! *Kingdom Key *Malediction *Glass Heart *Where's My Head? *Hedgehog *Master Emerald *Mother Nature *Seed of Pain *Croaker *Samedi's Touch More to be revealed... A New Enemy The enemy that will appear the most will be the Heartless. Nobodys and Unversed will also be making an appearence, but not as much. However, a new enemy seems to be some how connected to Sora's reason for being in this universe. These enemies are known only as Nightmares. They are the essences of those who have died but were connected to physical existence so much they manifested into "ghost" who now only seek to drain life from all other creatures including Heartless, Nobodys, and Unversed. Currently there are no names given at the moment of any of these Nightmares that will appear. Voice Actors This section is currently under edit. Worlds and Characters [[Destiny City|'Destiny City']] *Sora *Minoru *Chack *Donte *Vincent *Abrail *Yasu [[World in Ruin|'World in Ruin']]' ' [[Gallowmere|'Gallowmere']] *Sir Daniel Fortesque *Zarok [[Emerald Hills|'Emerald Hills']] *Sonic *Tails *Amy *Knuckles *Dr. Robotniks *Mecha Sonic [[Enchanted Forest|'Enchanted Forest']] *Pocahontas *John Smith *Ratcliffe *Meeko *Chief Powhatan *Grandmother Willow *Percy *Flit *Nakoma *Kocoum [[Bog of Dreams|'Bog of Dreams']] *Tiana *Prince Naveen *Doctor Facilier *Mama Odie *Lottie *Ray *Luis *Lawrence *Eudora *Darnell This section is still under edit.